User blog:Mr.DarkPhantom/Riza Wildman vs Akira Inugami
ok, here is my second battle. This time the warriors in the arena are 2 half-werewolves from very popular mangas: Riza Wildman and Akira Inugami, both of them really tough and hard to kill. And now, let's see how this two competitors standout: Riza Wildman Liza Wildman (リザ•ワイルドマン, L'iza Wairudoman) is a half-werewolf girl who has a werewolf father (Volg Wildman) and a human mother. She is one of the main character of Princess Resurrection, and at first believes that her older brother was murdered by Hime, but later reconciles with Hime when she learns what really happened. In order to find who in the Royalty tricked her brother, she stays with Hime. Being of mixed blood, her strength can't compare to that of a pure breed, though she is still physically way stronger than a normal human. Her werewolf blood also gives her heightened senses of hearing and smell. Liza appears to have feelings for Hiro. It was revealed that Liza is a virgin in her conversation with Reiri. She particularly enjoys fast vehicles, much to Hiro's horror when he's dragged along. Powers and Weapons As a half werewolf she has the ability to transform her hands and arms into werewolves claws, ludicrously big and yet ludicrously powerfull. She is stronge enough to lift a truck with ease. Although physically weak when compared to pure-blood werewolves, she defeated many pure-blood opponents throughout the series. The reason behind that is often credited to her having more fighting experience and the fact that her brain is more "human" and can learn things quicker. Like pure-blood werewolves, she has heightened hearing and smell (it appears that for her to activate her hearing, she has to transform her ears). Also, so far she is show to be invinsible under a full moon. Her weapons are: *'Wolf claws/Superhuman Strenght': As you can see in the picture below she can turn her hands into giant wolf claws, being this the only part of her body that she transform at will, including her wolf hears. This grants her a massive amout of superhuman strenght. *'Hearing': Her sense of hearing is as godd as an actual wolf. *'Fullmoon': Akira Inugami Akira Ingami (犬神 明 Inugami Akira) is the main character of the (always awesome except for the ending) manga Wolf Guy/Wolfen Crest/Ookami no Monshou. As well as Riza, he is a half-werwolfe, only that he got the werewolf from his mother and the human from his father. Hated for everyone but his parents, they moves to alaska where he was happy living with the grey wolves. Unffortunatly when they moved to Alaska, a group of unknown men killed his father, took his mother and killed him just be cause he was a half breed and he was useless. However he healed from tat and spent the next six months living with a pack of wolves, and he was happy whit it. Then he lived with his aunt for a lil' while, but as soon as he could he started living by himself (he is rich by the way, like superhumanly rich) but he could live in a single place for too long specially if there was someone else 'cuz one of his werewolf powers is the ability to generate bad luck wherever he goes, and is not something he can control, and even worst he has literally the worst luck of all, thus killing pretty much everyone he comes in touch with. During the series, he gains the hatred of all the superbullies of his school, but he doesn't care, in fact he allows them to hit him as much as they want and he doesn't feel anything whatsoever. Powers and Weapons More like a pure blood werewolf, Inugami can transform into a vanhelsing-like werewofl with and insane regenerative healing factor, like way better than wolverine's healing factor, superhuman strenght: he has throwed cars, big ass metal constructs, and manhandling a adult male lion while holding back, that is the kind of feat you'll see from Inugami, super speed, reflexes, super sense of smell, night vision, he is literally indestructible, expert in HtH combat, and during fullmoon he can use his golden life energy to use all of his werewolf powers during the new moon. His weapons are: *'Claws': his claws are so sharp and hard he can cut wall, tear leather as paper, and cut a man in half with ease. *'Senses': His senses are so accurate that he can see in total darkness like if its day, and hear and smel how man enemies are, and get and advantage on them. *'Strenght': He can easily kill a man with his strenght, he has killed a lion holding his own strenght, and can throw a man over over 20 feet on the air. *'Vital Energy': He can use his vital energy in a BDZ way. For instance, he uses this energy to have his full powers during fullmoon and even more powerfull, since he whistanded an explotion unscratched. Category:Blog posts